Semua Karena Pisang!
by ParaKiss Cathleen
Summary: Chap 2. Light masuk rumah sakit karena kehabisan darah. Sedangkan L,M,N terus menjalankan misi mereka untuk mengetahui siapakah Kira sebenarnya dan L pun menemukan jawabannya. Setelah bertapa, ia bertemu dengan shinigami dan mendapatkan Death Note. Lalu?
1. Chapter 1

**Semua karena pisang??**

V peace ajah...

* * *

**Cuap-cuap penulis **: ini karya fanfic ku yang pertama... baru coba-coba sih... karena itu... tolong di review ya... supaya bisa jadi masukan untuk karya-karyaku di kemudian harinya.. Terima kasih...

* * *

"Hey Ryuk!"

"Apa?" balas Ryuk

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Main di dunia manusia…." Jawab Ryuk sambil melepaskan buku Death note dari tangannya.

"Hey, kau menjatuhkan bukumu ke dunia manusia!"

"Tanganku licin.."

"Kau bisa dimarahi oleh atasan!"

"Cerewet.. Sudah kubilang kalo tanganku licin!" jawab Ryuk dan ia pun menghilang untuk mengejar bukunya.

* * *

Dikisahkan ada seorang anak yang jenius bernama Light Yagami. Ia sangat amat pintar dan pemikiran yang jauh melampaui orang pada umumnya. Ayahnya adalah seorang kepala kepolisian.

Sebagai seorang anak muda, Light mengalami kebosanan hidup karena segalanya telah di dapatkannya dengan mudah. Wanita, Light adalah salah satu cowok populer di sekolahnya. Pria, apalagi… Nilai Bagus, jangan ditanya, Light selalu mendapat ranking pertama nasional. Ia menginginkan sesuatu yang menarik dalam hidupnya.

Suatu hari ada sesuatu yang jatuh dan menimpa kepalanya.

'Pluk!'

"Aw!!" keluh Light sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Damn! What the hell is that?" Light memandang ke sebuah buku yang jatuh ke atas kepalanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja buku itu melayang dihadapannya. "Wh…what is that?"

"Itu adalah Death Note…"sahut Ryuk yang tiba-tiba melayang di hadapan Light

"Huuaaa…" teriak Light. Dan ia pun jatuh terduduk sambil dilihat oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya. "Si… siapa kau?"

"Aku Ryuk... Aku adalah Shinigami."

"Shi…Shinigami? Shinigami itu nyata?"

"Ya iya lah.."

"Kamu kenal Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Emangnya ini cerita Bleach?" omel Ryuk

"Huaaa…" jerit Light. "Ma.. maap…"

"Ambil ini.." Ryuk memberikan buku Death note kepada Light.

"Apa ini?"

"Sebuah buku."

"Aku tau ini adalah sebuah buku. Tapi, apakah tidak aneh kalo seorang shinigami datang ke dunia manusia dan hanya memberikan buku padaku?"

"Ni orang banyak mintanya…" gerutu Ryuk dalam hati

"Shinigami bisa mengabulkan tiga permintaan kah??" tanya Light lagi

"Emangnya gue jin?" gerutu Ryuk dalam hati. "Dalam buku itu ada sebuah kekuatan yang sangat mematikan." Kata Ryuk lagi.

"Sebuah kekuatan yang mematikan? Apa itu?"

"Buku itu bisa membunuh orang!"

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Jika kamu menuliskan nama seseorang dan membayangkan dia saat menuliskan namanya di buku ini, dia akan mati."

Light cengo memandang Ryuk. "Jangan bercanda. Mana ada yang seperti itu?"

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, silahkan dicoba…"

Light memandang Ryuk. Setengah percaya dan setengah tidak pada sebuah makhluk yang mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah shinigami. Dia merasa, tidak bisa menuliskan nama sembarang orang di buku itu. Kebetulan, saat ia menengok ke sebelahnya, ada sebuah koran yang isi berita depannya adalah seorang penjahat yang membunuh habis 20 murid sekolah dasar. Penjahat itu bernama Mr. Pras. Dan Light pun menuliskan nama itu di buku yang diberikan oleh Ryuk.

**_Mr. Pras_**

Light terdiam beberapa saat setelah menulis di buku itu. "Nothing happened…"

"Kau salah. Kau harus menggunakan darahmu untuk menuliskan nama dibuku itu."

"Darah?? Duh, nih buku kayak vampir aja…" Light menusuk jari telunjuknya, kemudian keluar lah darah dari tangannya. "Aduh, perih.."

"Cepat tulis… Darah yang baru, lebih bagus." Kata Ryuk sambil menjilat-jilat bibirnya sendiri.

Light menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Ryuk. Kemudian ia kembali menuliskan sebuah nama di atas buku Death Note.

"Nggak terjadi apa-apa…"kata Light lagi sambil menghisap jari telunjuknya

"Kau sudah memikirkan orang itu belum?"

"Sudah…"

"Seharusnya, dalam 30 detik, ia akan mati terkena serangan jantung."

"Oh, gitu aja.. Gue pikir, dia bakal kesamber petir. Ya jelas lah kalo ga terjadi apa-apa disekitar kita. Dia dimana, kita dimana. Kita nggak tau kalo dia sudah meninggal atau belum karena dia jauh dari kita."

"Kalau begitu, cari informasi, donk…"

Light bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju rumahnya. Kemudian ia segera masuk ke kamarnya dan menyalakan komputernya. Ia segera mencari berita tentang penjahat yang namanya ia tuliskan di buku Death Note.

"Ada-ada!!" kata Light antusias.

Ryuk melongok ke layar komputer. "Gimana beritanya?"

"Penjahat yang kemarin siang ditangkap karena membunuh 20 siswa SD, hari ini meninggal karena kepeleset kulit pisang di ruang makan para tahanan penjara." Light menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Tadi, katamu orang yang namanya kita tuliskan di Death note akan meninggal karena sakit jantung. Kenapa yang ini jatuh karena kepeleset kulit pisang?"

"Apa kau menuliskan mati karena kepeleset kulit pisang di buku itu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya menuliskan namanya saja."

"Ini hanya kebetulan. Lagian, aneh bukan, kepeleset kulit pisang terus langsung mati? Pasti karena sakit jantung juga."

"Bener juga… Yah, kita tunggu saja hasil otopsi tim dokter." Kata Light sambil tersenyum licik. "Aku akan mengubah dunia dengan buku ini. Aku akan membunuh orang-orang jahat yang menghalangiku untuk mengubah dunia ini menjadi dunia yang sempurna. Hahahahahaha…."

"Sepertinya akan menarik.."kata Ryuk dalam hatinya

* * *

"Dikabarkan ribuan penjahat meninggal dalam satu minggu ini karena terpeleset kulit pisang yang tiba-tiba ada dihadapannya…." Kata penyiar berita di TV

"Light, apa tidak aneh, kau membuat semua penjahat meninggal karena kepeleset kulit pisang?" tanya Ryuk yang lagi makan pisang disebelahnya

"No problem…"jawab Light sambil membaca koran kriminal. "Aku merasa, pasti ada banyak orang yang akan mengira kalau mati karena kulit pisang adalah sebuah fenomena yang aneh."

"Diduga, ini adalah perbuatan seseorang yang sengaja meletakkan kulit pisang dimana-mana. Masyarakat mulai menyebut orang itu sebagai Kira." Jelas pembaca berita itu lagi.

"Tuh kan, baru dibilang… Masyarakat mulai menyebutku Kira…" kata Light pada Ryuk. "Mereka semua lama-lama akan menyebutku dewa." kata Light sambil tertawa licik.

"Light?" sapa Sayu, adiknya, yang tiba-tiba melongok ke dalam kamar. "Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

Light menatap pisang yang ada di tangannya. "Aku sedang berbicara pada pisang yang belakangan ini mulai terkenal. Aku berpikir, jangan-jangan sebenarnya ada roh pisang yang bisa membunuh para penjahat dimuka bumi ini… Lalu…"

Brak!

Sebelum Light melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sayu sudah menutup pintu kamar Light. "Hhhh… Jenius-jenius tapi udah mulai miring otaknya…" kata Sayu dalam hati sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Light, bagaimana jika salah satu anggota keluargamu, entah itu adikmu, ibumu, atau ayahmu memergokimu kalau ternyata kamu adalah Kira?" tanya Ryuk

"Aku akan membunuh semua orang yang menghalangiku. Termasuk itu keluargaku sendiri." Jawab Light sambil memakan pisang yang tadi ada ditangannya.

"Light, sebenarnya dari pertama aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kamu menggunakan kulit pisang sebagai alat pembunuhan?"

"Karena…" Light melahap pisang terakhirnya. "Aku suka pisang!" jawab Light sambil tersenyum manis pada Ryuk. "Kau juga suka pisang kan, Ryuk?"

"Yaahhh… Sejak kau memberiku pisang, aku jadi kecanduan. Dan aku rasa, jika tidak ada pisang, aku bisa gila." Jawab Ryuk. "Di dunia shinigami, mana ada makanan seperti ini."

"Oh…" balas Light sambil membaca-baca peraturan di buku Death note. "Lalu… Kenapa saat menuliskan dibuku Death note harus menggunakan darah?"

"Death note adalah kematian…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Darah biasanya merupakan perlambangan dari kematian. Dan Death Note adalah alat untuk menentukan kematian seseorang."

"Tapi, kalau menggunakan darah secara terus menerus, darahku bisa habis."

"That's your problem…"

"Apakah shinigami memiliki darah?"

"Tidak. Tapi kami, kaum Shinigami menggunakan kuku jari kami yang panjang untuk menuliskan nama di buku Death note."

"Terlalu rumit untuk dimengerti…"

"Yah karena itulah… Death note diciptakan bukan untuk supaya manusia menggunakannya. Jadi, aturan yang ada di dalam Death note dibuat supaya manusia tidak mengerti."

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa menggunakan Death Note?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Karena kau memiliki darah."

"Maksudmu, Death note itu memiliki timbal balik darah?"

"Darah dan kematian." Jawab Ryuk

Bagi Shinigami, menuliskan nama di Death note memiliki timbal balik umur bagi Shinigami yang menuliskan nama di buku Death Note nya.

Tetapi, bagi manusia, menuliskan nama di Death note memiliki timbal balik kematian bagi manusia yang menggunakannya. Dan inilah yang tidak diucapkan Ryuk kepada Light.

"Ryuk, apakah death note di dunia ini hanya ada satu?" tanya Light sambil memutar-mutar buku Death note di ujung jarinya.

"Tidak ada banyak. Setiap shinigami memiliki 1 buku. Bahkan ada yang lebih dari satu."

"Memangnya, Shinigami itu ada berapa?"

"Menurut sensus tahun lalu, banyaknya sekitar…" Ryuk terdiam sesaat sambil melayang dan berputar-putar di udara. Kemudian tiba-tiba ia berenti. "Banyaknya sekitar seperempat banyaknya manusia di dunia."

"Wow… Cuma sedikit dong, nggak banyak?"

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Ryuk. Tiba-tiba ia melayang lagi dan mendekati meja disamping ranjang Light. Ia menatapi sebuah foto perempuan yang ada diatas meja itu. "Siapa wanita ini?"

"Teman sekolahku…" jawab Light.

"Bukan pacarmu?"

"Bukan."

"Kok kamu tidak pacaran? Tidak ada perempuan yang suka padamu?"

Tiba-tiba Light menatap Ryuk tajam. "Belum ada yang pas." Jawab Light. "Kau sendiri, bagaimana Ryuk? Di dunia sana, sudah ada pacar?"

Ryuk garuk-garuk kepala. Tiba-tiba saja mukanya bisa memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Ada deh…"

"Ada ya?" tanya Light

"Rahasia… Ini bukan urusanmu, kok!" jawab Ryuk sambil kembali duduk disebelah Light. "Ayo, siapa yang mau kau bunuh lagi?"

* * *

"Kau kenapa L?" tanya Near pada L yang sedang duduk di depan lap top nya.

"Kau tidak merasa kalau fenomena Kira ini aneh?" tanya L

"Tentu saja merasa…"jawab Near. "Hanya saja… kita masih membutuhkan situasi yang pas untuk bertindak."

"Sial! Gara-gara Kira, ketenaran kita sebagai 'L, M, N' agak tersisih!"sahut Mello sambil menggigit bibir.

"Tenang saja Mello… kita pasti bisa mengurusnya." Kata L. "Atau mungkin, kita bisa mengajaknya bergabung bersama kita, menjadi K, L, M, N…"

"Benar juga…" kata Mello sambil membuka tutup botol wine yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa mungkin ia mau bergabung bersama kita?" tanya Near

"Apa sih yang nggak mungkin?" balas Mello sambil meneguk wine yang telah ia tuang ke gelas yang ada di tangannya. "Ia pasti mau bergabung bersama kita." Mello tersenyum licik sambil memandang keluar gedung hotel. "L, kau duluan yang beraksi?"

"Oke.. Tenang saja…" jawab L yang tetap serius pada laptop yang ada di depannya. "Aku sudah menyelidiki fenomena Kira sejak pertama kali ia beraksi."

"Aku merasa aneh dengan Kira. Kenapa ia menggunakan kulit pisang sebagai properti untuk membunuh orang? Apa jangan-jangan kalau Kira itu sebenarnya monyet yang lepas dari kebun binatang?" kata Near sambil tetap serius dengan puzzle nya.

"Tidak mungkin ada monyet yang lepas dari kebun binatang dan bisa berkeliaran di sekitar gedung tahanan…" jawab L

"Atau mungkin, Kira itu monyet jadi-jadian seperti Sun Go Kong?" sambung Mello

"Kalian berdua ini, kok jadi mikir yang aneh-aneh?" L langsung menatap Near dan Mello yang daritadi dipunggunginya.

"Kita hanya bercanda…" balas Near dan Mello bersamaan.

**to be continued...**

* * *

**Cuap-cuap lagi :** mohon maap kalo ceritanya jadi ngaco begini... Maklum masih pemula... Review ya!! Makasih loh!!


	2. Chapter 2

**He get a Death Note too!**

(the 2nd part of Semua Karena Pisang)

**

* * *

**

**cuap-cuap penulis : **Maapkan saya karna lama banget ga update, soalnya sy sempat bingung mau gimana.. hahaha.. makanya, mnurut saya crita yg kali ini kurang seru.. tapi coba deh dibaca dulu... hehehe..

* * *

"Ryuk," gumam Light yang sedang tidur-tiduran di ranjangnya sambil memutar-mutar buku death note.

"Ada apa Light?" balas Ryuk yang sedang makan pisang sambil duduk melayang

"Kepalaku pusing," jawab Light

"Kau sakit?"

Light menghela nafas. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. "Entahlah,"

Ryuk tetap mengunyah pisangnya sambil menatap ke langit-langit kamar Light. "Kurasa kau kekurangan darah,"

Light mengangguk lemah, "Mungkin,"

"Istirahat dulu saja," usul Ryuk. "Dalam sebulan ini, sudah 500 orang kau bunuh dengan death note,"

"Yah," Light memejamkan matanya. "Dan kejahatan mulai berkurang. Mereka takut akan dibunuh oleh Kira,"

"Kalau begitu, cita-citamu akan cepat tercapai ya, Light?" tanya Ryuk namun Light tidak menjawab. Ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Ryuk hanya diam sambil terus membuka pisang ke 20-nya hari ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kamar Light di ketuk namun Light tidak menyahut. Ryuk hanya menatapi pintu kamar.

"Light, ayo makan malam! Light?" panggil Sayu dari luar kamar. Tidak ada jawaban. "Light?! Ayo makan!" Sayu mulai menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Light dan tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Ryuk membuka kunci pintu kamar Light supaya Sayu bisa masuk ke kamar Light yang tadinya terkunci.

Akhirnya, Sayu membuka pintu kamar Light yang sudah tidak terkunci lagi. Ia menemukan kakaknya tergeletak diatas ranjang dengan wajah pucat. Sayu langsung histeris. "Mama!!!"

**

* * *

  
**

"Aku sudah tahu siapa itu Kira," kata L sambil mengambil coklat dengan ujung jarinya.

"Siapa?" sahut Near yang sedang sibuk dengan puzzlenya tanpa menatap L.

L mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dari samping laptopnya. "Namanya Light Yagami, seorang murid SMA, dan ayahnya adalah kepala kepolisian,"

Near dan Mello yang berada di ruangan itu tidak bereaksi.

"Ia membunuh dengan menggunakan sebuah buku yang bernama Death note," kata L lagi

"Death note?" sambung Mello. "Apa itu?"

"Catatan kematian," jawab Near

"Bagaimana kau bisa langsung tahu kalau Kira itu ternyata Light?" tanya Mello lagi

Near menghela nafas. "Kau kan tahu, L itu punya kekuatan supranatural. Ia bisa melihat yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa. Jadi wajar, kan?"

L tertawa. "Aku perlu bertapa 7 hari 7 malam baru bisa mendapatkan informasi ini. Agak sulit,"

"Lalu? Yang kau dapatkan?"

"Informasi mengenai Kira dan Death Note. Juga," L diam dengan matanya yang sinis menatap kedua orang dihadapannya. Ujung bibirnya dinaikkannya sehingga menunjukkan senyum licik. "Aku mendapatkan sebuah Death Note," L mengangkat Death Note dengan ujung jarinya

"Hah?!" seru Mello dan Near serentak bersamaan.

"Ba.. bagaimana bisa?" tanya Mello sambil tergagap

"Shinigami lah yang menolongku dan memberiku petunjuk," jawab L sambil tersenyum puas.

"Shinigami? Apa itu? Semacam jin, kah?" sahut Mello lagi

"Shinigami itu dewa kematian," jawab Near. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Shinigami itu nyata,"

"Yeah," jawab L sambil memutar-mutar buku hitam itu diujung jari telunjuknya. "Dan dia ada di ruangan ini sekarang,"

Near dan Mello merasakan bulu kuduk mereka berdiri.

"Eh, seperti apa rupa dia?" tanya Near yang berusaha tetap cool.

"Kalau kalian menyentuh buku ini, kalian bisa melihatnya," jawab L sambil menyodorkan Death Note pada kedua temannya

Mello terlihat tampak ragu-ragu namun Near mendekati L sambil menggigit bibirnya. Ia juga takut sebenarnya, tapi ia memberanikan diri dan mendekati L untuk menyentuh Death Note. Saat ia menyentuhnya, ia pun terkaget-kaget karena ia melihat sesosok shinigami yang bertubuh besar, berwarna biru, dan rambut hitam di kuncir keatas, sedang berdiri di samping L.

"Hai," sapa Lala

Near melihat shinigami itu ragu. Benarkah ini shinigami? Namun sosoknya lebih mirip jin.

"Namanya Lala," kata L

Mello juga menyentuh Death Note meskipun ragu. Dan saat ia melihat Lala, ia pun pingsan.

"Mello!"

**

* * *

**

Light membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia pun melihat dirinya berada di ruangan serba putih. Ia melihat tangan kanannya di tancap jarum transfusi darah lalu melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Ia belum cukup kuat untuk duduk di ranjang.

Saat melihat Light sadar, Sayu segera memanggil mamanya. "Ma, dia bangun!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Light pun sudah melihat mamanya berdiri di samping ranjangnya. "Light, kamu sudah sadar?"

"Iya Ma," jawab Light sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku pikir kamu meninggal dibunuh Kira," sambung Sayu sambil terisak-isak.

"Bodoh. Kira kan hanya membunuh para penjahat," jawab Light sambil menahan tawanya. Andai saja adiknya ini tahu kalau ia lah Kira. Mana mungkin Kira membunuh Kira.

"Sudah 2 hari kau tertidur,"

"2 hari?!" seru Light kaget. Ia pun menggigit bibirnya. Kalau 2 hari ia tertidur, berarti tidak ada orang yang mati karena ia bunuh dan bisa diketahui kalau dia lah Kira.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau kekurangan darah begini?" tanya mamanya

"Aku tidak tahu Ma," jawab Light. Ia memandang ke sekitarnya, berusaha mencari Ryuk. Namun Ryuk tidak ada. "Aku mau pulang,"

"Loh, belum boleh pulang!" kata mamanya sambil menahan tubuh Light supaya tetap tidur di ranjang

Usaha Light sia-sia. Dirinya masih terlalu lemah untuk bergerak. Ia pun kembali terbaring dengan penglihatan yang mulai berkunang-kunang. Light pun kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Saat ia kembali sadarkan diri, diluar ruangan sudah gelap. Sepertinya sudah malam. Tubuh Light masih belum kuat untuk bergerak, mungkin karena sudah 2 hari ini ia hanya tidur terbaring sehingga otot-ototnya menjadi kaku.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memasuki kamarnya di rumah sakit itu. Seseorang yang wajahnya tidak terlihat di tengah kegelapan.

Saat Light sudah membiasakan dirinya melihat dalam gelap, ia pun melihat seseorang yang tak dikenalnya sedang menatapnya dalam keheningan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Light yang terdengar seperti bisikkan.

"Aku, L!" jawabnya sambil mendekati Light lebih dekat.

Light terdiam.

Sementara itu L mendekati Light sambil tersenyum. Ini perjumpaan pertama kita ya? Kira?"

Tenggorokkan Light tercekat, kaget. Bagaimana bisa orang ini mengetahui kalau Light lah Kira. "K..k..kau?"

"Tidak perlu takut. Aku tahu kau Kira dan aku sudah menggantikan tugasmu selama dua hari ini," jawab L lagi. "Aku juga memegang buku Death note, sama sepertimu dan aku adalah…."

**to be continued...**

**

* * *

cuap - cuap lagi : **ditunggu reviewnya!!! terima kasihh sangat!!!


End file.
